Gulli
Gulli( ) is French television network dedicated to children's programming. It is available digital terrestrial television. The channel is the result of a partnership between Lagardère Active and France Télévisions. The first was illustrated in this theme for 20 years with its channel Canal J and its many variations, and the second had invested heavily in the programs of children (6 to 12 years) through the youth program unit of France 3. On 20 December 2013, an agreement in principle was reached between Largadère Active and France Télévisions for the repurchase of France Télévisions shares. The buyout was finalized on October 29, 2014 by the transfer of the 34% held by France Television for 25 million euro. Other channels are TiJi and Canal J. Programmes Live-action * Big Time Rush * A.D.O.S. * Arthur à New York * C moi qui régale * Cash ou Tache * Championnes à tout prix * Cluedo Nouvelle Génération * Chica Vampiro * Arnold et Willy * Fort Boyard (Rebroadcast from France 2) * Gulli Mag * Heartland * Hellcats * Hercule * iCarly * Indie à tout prix * Intervilles Juniors * In ze boîte * Jamie Oliver fait sa révolution * Journal de la vidéo, comics jeu de mots * La cuisine avec Luis * La Diva du Divan * La méthode Becky * L'École des fans * L'école des sorciers * Le 10ème Royaume * Le prix Gulli du roman * ''Le tour du monde en 40 questions * Les jumelles s'en mêlent * Les petits aventuriers de l'Amazone * Les petits aventuriers de l'Arctique * Les petits aventuriers du désert * Les petits aventuriers de la jungle * Les vies rêvées d'Erica Strange * Les Wiggles * Live to dance * Ma famille déchire * Parents à tout prix * Portrait de familles * Prouve-le ! * Qui l'a lu ? * Rivaux mais pas trop * Sudoku TV * Son altesse Alex * Super Mecanix * Trop fort l'animal * Total Wipeout : Made in USA * Un chef à ma porte * Vive Noël sur Gulli * Zone non fumeur * Chérie, j'ai rétréci les gosses * Championnes à tout prix * Classe Croisière * Coups de génie * Parents, un jeu d'enfant * De tout mon cœur * Dans ma télécabine * Docteur Quinn, femme médecin * D.R.E.A.M. * Génial Génie * Gilmore Girls * Gu'Live * Le Grand Galop * Guenièvre Jones * Le Loup-garou du campus * Le Prince de Bel-Air * Les parents * Les Secrets de Blake Holsey * Les Vies rêvées d'Erica Strange * Loïs et Clark * L'Instit * Ma Sorcière Bien Aimée * Ma Babysitter est un vampire * Madame la Proviseur * Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends * Mes tubes en signes * Merlin * Mission Impossible * Mlle Joubert * Mr. Bean * Ruben et les p’tites toques * Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière * Notre belle famille * Parents à tout prix * Plus belle la vie * Power Rangers Samurai * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Power Rangers Super Samurai * Rivaux mais pas trop * Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière * Sauvés par le gong * Sister, Sister * Son altesse Alex * Teletubbies * Totalement jumelles * Victorious * Ugly Betty * Un et un font six * Wazup? * Xéna la Guerrière Cartoons * Adventure Time * Air Academy * Albert le 5e Mousquetaire * Alien Bazar * Allô la Terre, ici les Martin * Animaliens * Ariol * Astro Boy * Atomic Betty * B-Daman Crossfire * Bakugan * Bandes de Sportifs! * Bêtes à craquer * Ben 10 * Beyblade Burst * Beyblade Metal Fusion * Beyblade Metal Masters * Beywheelz * Bibi, nom d'une sorcière * Bienvenue chez les Jolipré * Blazing Team * Bisounours * Bonne nuit les petits * Bouge avec les Zactifs ! * Bugsted * Calimero * Camp Lazlo * Cédric * Célestin * Chaotic * Charlotte aux fraises * Chocola et Vanilla * Corneil et Bernie * Creepie * Creepschool * Cuppatinis * Cybermatt * Dans le jardin des rêves * Devine Quoi? * Dinofroz * Dinosaur King * Dinotrux * Donkey Kong Country * Doug * Dragons : Par-delà les rives * En grande forme * Elena et Friends * Esprit fantômes * Ed, Edd et Eddy * Ever After High * Extrême Ghostbusters * Fils de Wouf! * Fish'n Chips * Fix ét Foxi * Foot 2 rue * Foster, la maison des amis imaginaires * Fracasse * Franky Snow * Frog et Fou Furet * Galactik Football * Gawayn * Get Blake! * Gormiti 3D * Grand-mère est une sorcière * Grojband * Harvey Beaks * Héro : 108 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hubert et Takako * Il était une fois... la Vie * Il était une fois... les Découvreurs * Il était une fois... les Explorateurs * Il était une fois... l'Homme * Il était une fois... notre Terre * Inazuma Eleven * Inazuma Eleven GO * Inspecteur Gadget * Invizimals * Jeanne et Serge * Jabu's Jungle * Jelly Jamm * Johnny Test * Jumanji * Juniper Lee * Kobushi * L'apprenti Père Noël * La Dernière Réserve * La Famille Pirate * La Ferme en Folie * La légende du dragon * La Ligue des super vilains * La Noiraude * La Panthère rose * La petite géante * La tribu des timbrés * Lady Oscar * Lanfeust Quest * Le chat de Frankenstein * Le Geste Ecolo de Gulli * Le Laboratoire de Dexter * Le Magicien * Le Monde fou de Tex Avery * Le Monde Incroyable de Gumball * Le Petit Dinosaure * Le Secret de Sabrina * Mixels * Léonard * Les Aventures de Chuck et ses amis * Les Baskerville * Les Chroniques de Matt Hatter * Les contes de la rue Broca * Les Enquêtes de Geleuil et Lebon * Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or * Les Schtroumpfs * Les Super Nanas (1998) * Les Super Nanas (2016) * Les Zinzins de l'espace * L'Histoire sans fin * Li'l Elvis et les Truckstoppers * Linus et Boom * Littlest Petshop * L'Odyssée * Lola et Virginia * Lucky Luke * Magic * Mama Mirabelle * Marcelino * Martin Mystère * Max et les Monstres * Max Steel * Angelina Ballerina * Maya l'Abeille * Mes parrains sont magiques * Mia * Mia et Moi * Mission invisible * Monk * Monster Buster Club * Monster High * Mot (TV series) * Mon copain de classe est un singe * Monsters vs. Aliens * My Little Pony Les amies c'est Magique ! * Mutant Busters * Nexo Knights * Nom de code : Kids Next Door * Objectif Blake! * Oggy et les cafards * Orson et Olivia * P'tit Cosmonaute * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Panshel * Percy et ses amis * Patates et Dragons * Patrouille 03 * Peppa Pig * Petit Creux * Petit Vampire * PINY * Pokémon * La Princesse du Nil * Princesse Sarah * Pichi Pichi Pitch * Les Puppies : L'Agence Canine * Fluffy Gardens * Quat' Zieux * Ralf le rat Record * Rat a Tat * Ratz * Raymond * Redakai, les conquérants du Kairu * Regal Academy, l'Académie Royale * Rekkit * Ripley, les aventuriers de l'étrange * Robinson Sucroë * Robocar Poli * Robotboy * Roi Julian ! L’élu des lémurs * Rosie * Rougemuraille * Rudolf * Rupert l'ours * Sacrés Dragons * Samba et Leuk le lièvre * SamSam * Samson et Néon * Scan2Go * Sherlock Holmes * SheZow * Shuriken School * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancer * Sonic Boom * SOS Croco * SpieZ! Nouvelle Génération * Spirou et Fantasio * Sprout a craqué son slip * Stuart Little * Sugarbunnies * Super Tom * Super Wings * T'es où Chicky? * Team Galaxy * Telmo et Tula * Tendres Agneaux * ''Tenkai Knights : les chevaliers Tenkai * The Rich Morning Show * The Spectacular Spiderman * Tom and Jerry's World * Thomas et ses amis * Titeuf * Tom Sawyer * Toupou * Tree Fu Tom * Doraemon * Tous en selle avec Bibi et Tina * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Prime * Transformers Rescue Bots : Mission Protection ! * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Trio de choc * Triple Z * Une fusée d'enfer * Urmel * Vampires, Pirates et Aliens * Voici Timmy * Walibi * Wheel Squad * Winx Club * Woody Woodpecker * Xiaolin Chronicles : les chroniques Xiaolin * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Zig et Sharko * Zombie Hotel * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Yo-kai Watch * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds * Ne Jamais Limite * Ne Jamais Limite 2 * Ne Jamais Limite 3 Category:Channels Category:Channels in France Category:Lagardère Active Category:3D Animation Category:CGI Animation Category:On/Off Interactive Contents